Cable storage drawers and associated drawer devices are used to prevent unnecessary or excessive displacement of optical fibers. Examples of known drawer and drawer devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,066,149 and 6,504,988, and U.S. Publication No. 2005/0025444; each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Cable storage drawers generally include a number of drawer devices located within an interior of the drawer. The drawer is interconnected to a sliding arrangement that permits sliding movement of the drawer relative to an enclosure or chassis. Sliding the drawer from a closed position to an open position, relative to the chassis, provides access the drawer devices. In general, improvement has been sought with respect to drawer sliding arrangements, generally to accommodate better, and more adaptable access to an interior of a drawer.